Kaname Kuran old quizilla one shot! Warning lemon
by PlushieCat
Summary: Another old one shot I made on Quizilla! This contains mature languages and spelling errors but anyway enjoy!


Pleasant dreams Kaname Kuran lemon one shot for Deathlylovesil.

name: Matruka  
age:17  
looks: tall, black hair, grey eyes

race: pureblood  
personality: shy smart

With a shock you woke up from your slumber looking to your side with a sad sight. 'He still away.' You whispered to no one, as a tear slide down your cheek. Kaname your fiancée was gone on a trip for almost a week and you missed him terrible. It was so hard to be a pureblood and everybody wanted a piece of your fiancée. You looked at the clock which said it was 10 am and you sighted again before turning around and closed your eyes again.

You regretted the decision of not coming with him but your shy nature made you said the opposite and now you where here and he was somewhere else. 'Why am I so damn shy?' You muttered to yourself burring you head into your pillow with a frustrated groan. You tossed your small form over the bed to Kaname's side taking in his fragrance with a deep sight.

After a few toss and turns you finally fell asleep on your fiancées side.

'_Please enlighten us with your theory miss Matruka!' your professor asked you pointing at the board with some difficult math question on it. You blushed several shades of red before walking to the board and began untangle the question. 'As always correct miss Matruka I wouldn't expect anything different from you. Take your seat.' The professor said gesturing your flustered form back to your seat in the back of the class._

_When you sat down most people where staring at you. ' You're such an ass kiss Miss I-know-it-al.' A blond girl said throwing a piece of paper at your head. You buried your blushing head in your book pretending you didn't hear her. _

'_And people ask me later why I am so shy wouldn't you be when they bullied you, abused you?' you thought seeing your younger self being bullied. Unlike any other vampire let's say alone pureblood you participate in a normal school with normal mortal children. You looked at your younger self with a sight. 'This is the day I would be pronounced as the future miss Kuran.' You thought seeing yourself walking, no running to your giant house._

_You saw your parents with big smiles and a younger Kaname. You smiled widely seeing him kiss your hand. 'It's my pleasure to meet you and I'm honored to be called your future husband miss Matruka…. Matruka…. Matruka….' _

'Matruka.' You heard a familiar voice call and your eyes opened slowly. You smiled as you opened your arms embracing the person calling your name. 'I dreamt about you love.' You said to no one else than your fiancée Kaname. He gave you a tender smile and kissed your lips lightly. 'I can imagine laying on my side of the bed.' He said playfully kissing the tip of your nose before moving back to your lips capturing them in a passionate kiss.

You ruffled his hair tugging at his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and his tongue found yours playing with one another making you moan. He broke the kiss for some needed air and smirked at you. 'I've missed you so much my beautiful bride.' He whispered making you shiver.

You hungrily kissed his lips again tugging at his shirt wanting it off. You nearly ripped the fabric of his upper body and your hands began to roam his well build chest and stomach. A low groan erupted from his throat making you smirk into the kiss. Your lips left his and you began to nibble on his collarbone. He arched his neck to grant you better aces and you trailed you tongue over his throat towards his chest.

You remembered your first time with Kaname and how shy you where. You grinned kissing down his chest and stomach to the rim of his pants carefully jet skillfully you unbutton and unzipped his pants.

He groaned and pushed you further down as you smirked and pulled down his pants and boxer revealing his throbbing member. You wet your lips and looked up at his pleading face before slowly taking the tip into your mouth sucking it slowly your gray eyes locked with his red one.

'Please Matruka.' He pleaded but he couldn't finish his sentence cause you sucked in the rest of his member making his breath hitched and his eyes closed. You swirled your tongue around the tip as your lips cherished his shaft bobbing your head up and down earning yourself some low groans and moans from your lover.

You let go of his member and crawled back up as he gave you an unsatisfied moan you pressed your lips on his. He flipped you over and undid you from you PJ and underwear in one move. You blushed and looked up with lust clouded eyes. He kissed your lips again before trailing down to the valley of your breast. His tongue slowly flicked over your nipples making you arch your back. He smirked before taking one nipple into his mouth sucking and biting it while massaging the other. You close your eyes and pressed his head closer to your chest.

Soon he shifted to the other breast giving it just as much love and attention than the other before moving down to your warmth. Your breath hitched as you felt cold wind being blown against it. 'Kaname.' You moaned feeling his tongue inside you swirling around. Soon his tongue was replaced with two fingers slowly and teasingly pumping in and out of you while his tongue cherished your clit.

"please Kaname I can't take it anymore.' You pleaded bucking your hips obviously wanting more. He smirked and locked your hips in place before continuing his torture. His tongue played with your walls and clit making a circle motion. You felt something build up inside your stomach and you still tried to buck your hips 'Kaname.' You moaned again feeling yourself reach you climax. Just when you were about to cum he slammed his member into you driving you sky high. You moaned his name again and closed your eyes as your body trembled with your first orgasm. He chuckled and pulled almost out before slamming himself into you again.

He started an steady rhythm of pulling almost out and slamming himself back into you. You wrapped your legs around his slender waist and bucked your hips against his. Soon the only sound you could hear where both your moans and groans. He fasten his pace and kissed your neck hungrily. You felt yourself reach the top again and you spilled your juices for the second time moaning his name.

He turned you around and let you ride him. You threw your head back and closed your eyes with a content sight moving up and down on his shaft.

He growled and rested his head on the pillow also closing his eyes. His hands on your hips helping you up and down. 'Matruka I'm coming.' He groaned you looked at him with a small smirk before fasten your pace. You could already feel your third orgasm and your walls tightened around his member making the both of you come in unison moaning each other's names.

You rested your forehead against his taking deep breaths. Sweat rolling of your bodies as you smiled at your fiancée. 'I love you.' You whispered kissing his nose. He smiled back at you before pulling out 'I love you more.' He whispered back placing you into his warm embrace pulling the sheets over the two of you. He kissed your lips passionate jet sweet before yawning. 'let's get some sleep we have allot to catch up.' He mumbled kissing your forehead. You also yawned and nodded your eyes resting your head on his warm chest.

_Sorry that it took me so long! School's a pain in the butt!Anyways hope you like it!_


End file.
